herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sharon Rainsworth
Sharon Rainsworth is the main character of anime and manga series, Pandora Hearts. She is voiced by Kana Hanazawa. Appearance She looks like a fourteen-year-old girl, although she is technically 23 years old. Her appearance does not change from her first meeting with Oz to after he came out of the Abyss because she has a legal contract with a chain, the black unicorn Eques. She looks a lot like her mother, Shelly Rainsworth. When she was younger, Sharon had the same blue highlights as her mother. Personality Sharon develops a queen complex when she drinks, which Oz strangely finds cool. She likes the concept of "love" and tries to teach Alice about it. In episode 20, she wanted Alice to call her "big sister." In the second DVD special, she tries to teach Alice "her status as a female." Also in episode 20, she beat Oz with a paper fan after Alice told her that she and Oz already kissed, later apologizing. Sharon is calm, gentle, trustworthy, and kind. She is very ladylike and smiles most of the time, but she can be serious, especially in battles. Sharon realizes Break still thinks of her as fragile. She then makes a resolution to be of more use to Break, and joins Oz, Gil, and Alice when they go to locate a seal encasing one of Jack's body parts. While at the location of the seal, the group is attacked and Sharon realizes she takes the power of her chain for granted. Since then she has decided that she is powerless but is determined to get stronger. Plot While Oz and others were taken into the Cheshire Cat's dimension, Sharon was abducted by Echo under the orders of Vincent Nightray, who poisoned Sharon in order to blackmail Break into destroying the memories from the Tragedy of Sablier that Break attained from the Cheshire Cat. Despite Sharon protesting to Break to not destroy the memories, which took the form of the bell Cheshire wore around his neck, Break destroyed the memories in exchange for the poison's antidote. Sharon develops a queen complex when she drinks, which Oz strangely finds cool. She likes the concept of "love" and tries to teach Alice about it. In episode 20, she wanted Alice to call her "big sister." In the second DVD special, she tries to teach Alice "her status as a female." Also in episode 20, she beat Oz with a paper fan after Alice told her that she and Oz already kissed, later apologizing. After Oz and co. return from Sablier, Sharon realizes Break still thinks of her as fragile. She then makes a resolution to be of more use to Break, and joins Oz, Gil, and Alice when they go to locate a seal encasing one of Jack's body parts. While at the location of the seal, the group is attacked and Sharon realizes she takes the power of her chain for granted. Since then she has decided that she is powerless but is determined to get stronger. Trivia *Her Japanese Voice Actress, Kana Hanazawa who also voiced Anri Sonohara from Durarara! series, Kobato Hanato from Kobato., Mikan Yuuki from To Love-Ru series, Karuta Roromiya from Inu x Boku SS, Kanade Tachibana from Angel Beats!, Shiemi Moriyama from Blue Exorcist and Ayase Shinomiya from Guilty Crown and Chiaki Nanami from Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Gallery 935134_1327446337239_full.jpg Sharon126.jpg Manga - sharon reim ada akhirnya pergi.png Break_Sharon.jpg Pretty-sharon.jpg Sharon25.jpg Category:Princess Warriors Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Spouses Category:Deceased